


Twelve Unusual Classmates ( Experimental Title and Work)

by oceanfinatic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanfinatic/pseuds/oceanfinatic
Summary: Twelve young Celestials are given a mission.Go undercover as human college students to locate and eliminate all Leecher sleeper agents, as well as figure out how the agents managed to slip past the Celstial's wards around earth. These twelve must look out, not only for their own people, but the people of Earth as well, the planet that the Celestials have sworn to protect. But  they soon find that their mission is not going as planned. With a multitude of setbacks and unexpected developments, these twelve will have to call on all of their training in order to adjust to a mission (and a world) they weren't as prepared for as they thought. But with the help of some unexpected allies, their time dealing with humans becomes  a lot more interesting.





	Twelve Unusual Classmates ( Experimental Title and Work)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my own and the characters and scenarios within it are of my own creation. I drew Inspiration from many places; mostly family, friends, and other areas of my personal life. This story is one i have been sitting on for a couple years and finally found the motivation to try and write it. These writings will not necessarily be in any order, the goal of my writings is to help me develop my characters and their world, and practice with dialogue as well as fill in plot holes. If you decide to read this, know that you are reading an experiment. If you wish to give feed back, I welcome criticism as long as it is polite and constructive. Note: I myself only have a general idea of where the story is heading. Mostly I will be writing Oneshots of isolated scenarios that take place within my story's universe. I do not know how often I will Edit or Update. This story is told from the point of view of multiple characters. The main inspiration for this story came from my little sister, who suffers from night terrors. She would always ask me to make up stories and tell them to her to help her fall asleep. My sister was the one who suggested that the main characters be based on the Zodiac signs, because she loves astrology. So in a sense, I am writing this story for her.

    The Zodiac Council stood in a semi-circle before Ophiuchus in his study. Standing straight and alert, the white robed and hooded figures waited for him to speak. Ophiuchus looked into twelve pairs of eyes before finally speaking, idly stroking his short, brown beard as he did so.

"Before I begin the briefing, do any of you have anything to say? Because once I get started I do not wish to stop until I have explained everything. Once I have begun, if you have any questions, please hold them until the end of the briefing."

When no one spoke up, he continued.

"Very well then. As you all know, there has been some suspicious activity going on on Earth lately. Activity that is very much non-human. Within the past three Lunar Cycles, surveillance has detected no less than six anomaly's in the northern hemisphere."

Ophiuchus used the Spectral Image Generator located in the floor of his study, to create an image of the earth. It rotated slowly in amazing detail at shoulder level with everyone. Ophiuchus continued, zooming in as each location was specified.

" The anomaly's are all isolated north of the Tropic of Cancer. Specifically in North America, in the United States. As with the others, the latest one occurred twenty miles south of Miami Florida, in a little college town called Duskville, at approximately 2:21am Eastern Standard Time."

Six little red dots appeared throughout the little town.' marking the location of each anomaly.

"The anomaly's in question were sudden but brief appearances of Dark Matter, which were picked up by our scanners."

Twelve, figures suddenly became very tense at the mention of Dark Matter, for they knew all to well what it meant. Ophiuchus sighed as he read the room,and nodded.

"I know what you are all thinking, and you are correct. The only beings in this galaxy that employ the use of Dark Matter are Leecher's."

The word tasted bitter on his tongue, and distant, unpleasant memories of his species last encounter with the Leecher's flashed through his mind. A heavy silence filled the room before he continued.

"As you all know, Leechers employ the use of Dark Matter in order to shape shift. Which has led me to believe that at least six Leechers have somehow bypassed our wards and are currently hiding on earth. No doubt these are sleeper agents. Most likely gathering Intel and setting up a small base in order to assist in a greater invasion to come later. That is why the earlier we take care of this, the better. The longer they are present, the risk of the humans discovering them and us becomes greater. We must 'nip it in the bud' so to speak. Well, when I say we, I mean you twelve. I sent our top two scouts to investigate, and they believe that the Leechers have disguised themselves as college students. Your mission is to go to earth disguised as humans. You will go into deep cover as college students as well. You will locate and discreetly eliminate the Leecher agents. Meanwhile, I will take care of things here and investigate the warding, and try to figure out how in the Hell they got through without us noticing."

Ophiuchus Turned off the projection of earth and grabbed a stack of files off intricate wooden desk behind him. He spoke again to the twelve young men and women as he handed each of them a file.

"These files contain your aliases and information about your aliases backgrounds. As well as a sketch of the disguise you are to assume and the appropriate paperwork necessary for the human world. You twelve have been studying earth and it's peoples since you were children. You have trained in magic, espionage and combat for just as long. Now it is time to put those skills to use. This mission and everything else I have told you is top secret. No-one besides us and the two scouts I sent know about it. And it is to remain that way. I don't want the people worrying needlessly. Are there any questions?"

Twelve councilmen stood still and silent.

"Then each of you review your files and prepare to depart. Meet me at the Star Gates in three hours. Your mission has officially begun. You are dismissed."

Twelve councilmen filed swiftly and silently out of the room. When they were gone, Ophiuchus sat heavily at his desk and breathed a great sigh. He glanced out his study window at the domed roofs and sparkling glass towers of the city he so desperately loved. He stroked his beard as he reviewed the plan in his mind.

Three hours later, Ophiuchus stood once more before the twelve councilmen. The only difference now was that they were no longer wearing their council robes, and each carried a small black bag of essentials. They stood in a large circular room of gold brick with Azure tiles forming intricate patterns from floor to ceiling. Inlaid in the walls were twelve large, archways, each four feet apart, spanning the entire circumference of the room. Above each archway was a different astrological symbol. The symbols of the zodiac. Ophiuchus looked at the group before him. He had watched these twelve grow from children to powerful young adults. 

"So we are all present. I trust you are all ready?"

"Yes" twelve voices answered in unison.

"Ophiuchus? I have a question."

Ophiuchus turned toward the voice. Capricorn had taken a step forward. Ophiuchus fought the urge to smile. Capricorn was always the first to ask questions, ever since he was a kid.

"Yes Capricorn?"

Ophiuchus spoke to the tall, platinum blonde boy. Capricorns ice-blue eyes were fixed on Ophiuchus as he spoke.

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't help but wonder why we were chosen for this mission. I mean, we are The Council. It was my understanding that, accept in times of war, our sworn duty was to remain in Astrologia. In order to govern and, most importantly, protect it. Surely this is a mission that Bootes and Auriga could handle, since they already know about it. Why then were we chosen?"

Ophiuchus looked at all of them as he spoke.

"That is a good question Capricorn, as always. You see, this mission may not sound like much, but Leechers are a very dangerous race. You twelve are the only ones who have the specific skills and magical ability required to carry out this mission with the necessary precision and, I stress, discretion. But there is another reason why I have chosen all of you. As Celestials, we protect and guard earth from various threats. We have remained hidden from humanity until we felt the time was right to reveal ourselves to them. You have all studied humans since you were children, but you have never had firsthand encounters with them. The second part of your mission is to live amongst the humans and study them in their everyday lives. As The Council you are to asses their social habits, ideals, and other behavioral patterns, in order to decide for yourselves if humanity is ready to be made aware of our presence. This will also give you the experience to better deal with humans in the future. You know what is at stake here." 

They nodded and, satisfied with his answer, Capricorn stepped back.

"Does any one else have anything they wish to say?"

"Yeah I've got something." The boy with crimson hair known as Ares spoke up, raising his hand slightly and smirking as he did so. He held up the paper which contained his alias for Ophiuchus to see. 

"Aaron Ramus? '' he asked, putting emphasis on his last name as he snickered in amusement. "RAM-us? You do have a sense of humor after all, don't you Ophi?"

Ophiuchus rolled his eyes at the remark. "Ares I believe I have mentioned that I don't like that nickname. If that is all, will all of you please go to your Star gates and await my signal."


End file.
